


Sarek's quest

by BurningAmber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Non traditional interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber
Summary: Sarek and Amanda's first meeting - an A/U





	Sarek's quest

Sarek, the proud, unflappably intelligent young ambassador comes to Earth on a diplomatic mission and meets Amanda at a gala in honor of the Vulcan delegation. Everyone is bowled over by Sarek, his dry wit, his sharp features, his dignified pose… except for one person that evening. Amanda has no time for him. And he notices.

After two hours, his curiosity wins so he approaches her. She is polite and greets him. “I hope you are finding your trip enjoyable”, she says, with barely a smile.

“Enjoyment is a human emotion,” Sarek replies.

“Good. Then I hope you are not enjoying it.”

Sarek raises an eyebrow, she raises one back.

They stare at each other a moment before Amanda breaks the impasse with an “I will leave you to not enjoying the evening, I much prefer enjoying all the moments of my life.”

And she turns around and leaves him standing flabbergasted….and oh Surak, aroused!

He wants to talk to her again but for the first time, Sarek doesn’t feel confident.

The next day during the official tour of Earth’s premier science facility, he sees her. She is dressed in black, riding a motorbike, right next to his car. He watches her from inside. His heart beating erratically at her sight. She gets formally introduced as the security chief and for next 13 days everywhere Sarek goes, an entourage of black-clad, special trained security detail follow him, four personnel on bikes around his car, and two more in armor-plated cars. Amanda is always the one leading on the bike. Barking orders, her hair flying when she rides, her lips set in a thin line, her eyes constantly on alert - she puts herself in the line of fire, protecting him if any harm comes.

Sarek tries in vain to get her attention. Everyday. And fails. Finally, on the 14th day, Sarek does what is the only logical option left. He runs away at night from the Embassy hotel. He runs with all his Vulcan strength and within minutes hears the alarms go off in the hotel’s building behind him.

A search effort starts for him. He is found within an hour. As he had hoped he would be. By Amanda. She tracks him down, the fastest and smartest tactical officer that she is. For the 34 minutes that it takes for rest of help to arrive, he and Amanda are alone.

“Why?” she asks grimly.

“You have been refusing all my attempts at communication.”

She blinks once.

“What do you wish to communicate?”

Sarek fumbles. He had hoped he could get her to soften a bit. Be impressed by the lengths he went just to get her to look at him.

“I seek to court you.”

“Why?”

“I…I…believe we are optimally compatible.”

She looks at him for a long moment. Sarek cannot determine if she finds him aesthetically pleasing.

“I don’t believe in beliefs. I rely on data and facts.” She is unmoved.

“I am amenable to gathering data.” Sarek is desperate.

She raises an eyebrow at him. Sarek’s heart is beating at his side so loud by then he hopes she cannot hear it.

Her eyes roam over his face, his rumpled hair, his dirty clothes from his fall in a ditch while running, and finally, rest on his lips.

“On one condition,” she says.

Sarek is ready to sell Surak’s own katra at this point. He waits not daring to speak.

“If the data proves your compatibility theory, you will make Earth your home.”

“On Vulcan, the woman leaves her home-“

“On Earth, we stopped doing that a century ago.”

“It will be…difficult for me to adapt.”

“Yes. So will it be for me if I had to go to Vulcan.”

Sarek considers that. He had never quite appreciated the gravity of what is involved.

Already she is making him question what he took for granted all his life. A remarkable woman. He seeks no one else than her. He is aroused again.

“Agreed,” he says, his entire course of life changed in an instant.

Amanda looks at him and then to his shock she breaks into a smile so beautiful he finds himself unable to breathe.

She leans in and kisses him. “Umm, very compatible.” She smiles again. Sarek is speechless and completely out of his depth.

The search party arrives then. They move apart and she stands up assuming her command pose again. Just before the others are in hearing range, she whispers to him, “Sarek?”

“Amanda?”

“You are cute.”

A very green Sarek, holding onto his dignity with all his might is escorted back to the embassy.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a one shot. Don’t subscribe to this. Subscribe to me as an user:)


End file.
